D Little Mermaid
by Inkwolf17
Summary: When a prince turns 19 he's forced to marry, prince Kanda is no different. Except the prince himself has found the one, leaving him with 3 problems. 1. That he's never seen her before. 2. He doesn't know that she's a mermaid. 3. He'd rather die than admit he fell in love with a voice. KandaxOC and many other pairings, I present a different spin on the Little Mermaid.
1. Chapter 1

**Inkwolf17: Hey I'm back from the dead writing again. I've decided want to write a few stories for practice. So I'm writing another D. Gray-Man Fairy Tale. This for the KandaxOC lovers out there. Also two other ocs are appearing, I wrote a Little Mermaid story for magi. **

_**In the Castle**_

The castle was setting up for the party on the prince's boat. The prince would be holding his 19th birthday party on his boat, so he couldn't leave and he would be forced to mingle with the possible brides. The king had hired two well-known world famous matchmakers; of course the prince had no knowledge about it. The prince was hostile to the idea of getting married. He didn't even want to become king, but he was the only heir to the throne. It was a part of his duty of being a prince.

"Prince Yuu, in a few hours you're going to be on your boat celebrating your 19th birthday you should be more excited about this." The redheaded advisor said in pure excitement as he and blunette walked down the hall. He was told about the plan of Yuu finding a bride. He wanted nothing more than to see his best friend get married off to a nice girl.

"If you call me Yuu again I'll throw you in the dungeon Usagi. I don't even give a damn about this party." Kanda snapped back at his loyal yet annoying advisor.

"Come on Yu, it's your 19th birthday try not to be grumpy at the party. You never know what might happen." He sang the last part in a cheerful tone. Kanda knew that tone to it was 'I know something you don't' tone.

Kanda stopped suddenly causing Lavi to crash into his back. In one motion Kanda had grabbed a hold of Lavi and was giving him a death glare. "What are you planning Usagi?" He asked dead serious.

As Lavi stood there in fear of Kanda's wrath, a voice came from behind the prince.

"Kanda I've been searching for you, Lenalee has your bath ready. She says it'll get cold if you don't go know." The voice belonged to the famous musician Marie. He is a blind man with excellent hearing. He plays the strings and has been given the nickname Noise Marie.

Kanda let go of the 'usagi' who scurried behind Marie for protecting. Kanda knew not to mess with Lenalee or suffer the consequences. He gave Lavi the 'we'll talk later' look before heading off. As soon as he was gone Lavi let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Marie you saved me from spilling the whole matchmaker plan to Yu. I'm telling you I can feel it, Yu will find her tonight." Lavi said with a tone a glee in his voice.

"Yes, I know the whole plan, the king himself told me he hired them. He is extremely excited about Kanda finding a wife." Marie replied to Lavi before heading off to set up his equipment for the party.

Lavi went in the same direction looking for Lenalee, he wanted to discuss the party with her. Lavi also just happened to have a crush on her too. He knew that she was just as excited about Kanda finding a bride.

Unknown to everyone including the prince himself, he was actually in love. As he walked off to get ready, he stopped and stood admiring the sea thinking of her. Then he flashed back to when he met her that day in the cove when they both thought they were alone. When he first heard that mesmerizing voice singing. To come from a woman who hid herself from him, and listen to his problem as he did hers. He never saw her, she made sure of that. The woman was the very reason why he didn't want to marry. He was in love with a woman that he never saw, only just spoke to almost every day for the past year.

_**Meanwhile - Under The Sea**_

The ocean floor was busier than usual, today was the concert for the merking Neah and the merprincess Rhode. The very merman that was chosen for the conductor was the up and coming Link Howard. He was extremely intelligent and was trained in a special group of other well-known musicians and conductors. The merman had long blonde hair in which he braided; he had two dots on his forehead that proved he was part of the CROW program. He has an odd x shaped scar on his chest and a maroon tail. The orchestra was consisted of the best musician that the sea have known. One of them being the acclaimed harpist Rosaline, a young mermaid, the youngest musician of the orchestra.

There was one problem, Rosaline was nowhere to be found and the performance was in 3 hours. She had a solo where she be singing as well as playing the harp. Let's just say Link wasn't taking it well. More like he was freaking out and pacing around like a worried father.

"Rosaline where are you? Our big day, when I need you most you do this to me. How the hell did we even become friends?" He asked himself before letting out a long sigh.

He remembered meeting Rosaline for the first time, she had just come to the Japanese Sea for the first time. She had left her home in the Mediterranean, she had beautiful raven hair which she let it flow freely. It reached her mid-back, she had a nice tan from living in the Mediterranean and a deep green tail. She had come to join one of the orchestras and happened to end in Link's group. They became friends when she stayed behind one day to help him out in cleaning up.

_**With Rosaline and Miranda**_

In an abandoned shipwreck two mermaids were swimming around collect anything they considered treasure. Mainly items that they never had seen before were the treasures they searched for.

"Rosaline I think we should be heading back soon. Link is going to be mad." Miranda told Rosaline worriedly.

"Don't worry so much, we'll leave in a minute. I just need this one thing." She replied back to the blue tailed mermaid while she fiddled in removing a small box that fell between the floorboards.

After a minute she finally got the small box but she didn't have the chance to open it before Miranda grabbed Rosaline and swam them out of the room. On their way out a shark had crashed through the window of the ship. Once Rosaline saw the shark's hungry eyes intent on killing, she started swimming with Miranda as fast as she could while the shark chased them as they raced out of the ship. Just as they swam through the last door that brought them to the deck the shark got stuck in the door. Though they were safe, they swam as fast as they could heading back to the city so Rosaline could make it in time.

**Time Skip **

After an hour of swimming they finally made it to the concert hall as Rosaline entered she was surrounded by the other musician being bombarded with questions of 'Where were you?' and 'Do you know how late you are' as well as being scolded. Rosaline quickly handed Miranda her bag and the box telling her to put it in the collection they go to Komui later. She then swam to the dressing room where she they decorated her hair shells, starfish, barnacles, and jewels. She dabbed on a little blush and put on a pearl colored lipstick.

By this Miranda had come back and the show was starting soon, just before Rosaline went out of her dressing room she got a visit from two of her favorite people.

"Rosaline you look amazing, good luck tonight. Also I returned your brush." Miranda had used air quotes for the words 'returned your brush' signally that the haul they got was safe in their secret collection.

"Thank you Miranda you're too kind to me. You should go find your seat, the show is going to start soon." Rosaline replied back to Miranda. She gave her best friend one last hug before heading down to the stage. On the way there she was intercepted by Link, and he was not happy with her stunt.

"Rosaline, there is a lot riding on this performance we are performing for the king and princess themselves. If tonight goes well we might be offered a permanent position at the castle as the royal orchestra." Link told her while they swam to the pit to join the rest of the orchestra.

"I know Link, I'm sorry I worried you and everybody else. Relax tonight is going to be great." Rosaline told Link before they separated heading to the positions for the concert. Just as Rosaline tested her strings, a trumpet sounded.

"Introducing their majesties King Neah and princess Road." Announced a royal servant as the two came in on a chariot pulled by dolphins. King Neah and princess Road were taken to their booth. As soon as they were seated the curtain open revealing the orchestra to the crowd. Each musician had some of sea theme to them. Link went to his position with a few movements of his hands the orchestra began to play.

**Time skip (again)**

The concert had gone without a hitch so far and the last song of the evening was Rosaline's solo.

"For our final song of the night we are pleased to have her come all the way from Mediterranean Sea, Miss Rosaline. Now she will performing a solo piece called Lyra's Lullaby." Announced to the audience he prayed that they would impress the king with this last song.

Link turned back to face Rosaline and prepared to start her of. With a little nod of approval signally she was ready Link began to conduct signally her to start.

_Lyra Lullaby_

"_Umeraru Koto ba" (Some words are born)_

"_Keiyaku Koto ba" (Some words fade away)_

"_Anata no naka ni ikitsuzekuru kota ba" (Some words live on inside you)_

"_Tachidomori suno toki" (When it seems you're about to come to a stop)_

"_Yuuki he to Kawaru" (They transform into courage)_

"_Saa Arukidasou" (Now walk forth) _

"_Ana toki yori...Anata wa tsuyoku natteiru kara" (Because you have grown since then)_

"_Mou Mayonaimaide" (Don't feel lost anymore...)_

"_Ano toki no kotaba wo...Shinjite... (Have faith in those words then..)_

Rosaline plucked the last note on her harp and there was a standing ovation for the solo. The orchestra stood up together and gave their bows. Rosaline swam to her dressing room where she Miranda waiting for her. Rosaline smirked as she swam to her seat and started taking out all of her hair pieces.

"Rosaline your solo was amazing, you probably have one of the best voices I've ever heard. Where should we go to celebrate?" Miranda asked Rosaline as swam up to her to help her with her hair.

"Thank you Miranda, you're an amazing friend. I don't know what I do without you. Anyway let's head up to the surface to celebrate." Rosaline answered.

"Rosaline we can't, there is going to be a royal boat that's sailing the water. We can't risk being seen." Miranda told her in a worried tone.

Between the duo Miranda is the voice of reason, always getting Rosaline out of trouble. Most of the time she listen to her, but this time she didn't.

"Oh come on, nobody will know about it. Besides I've done this a thousand times and I've never been caught once." Rosaline replied to Miranda's worried plea, they finally got all of the decor out of her hair. She then was heading out the door until she crashed into Link's chest.

"Rosaline, what have you been doing exactly that you haven't been caught yet and two why does the king request that you have lunch tomorrow with him?" He asked her he was dead serious and he wanted answers.

Rosaline glanced at Miranda and let out a long sigh. "I'm a childhood friend of Neah's, my parents were once part of the royal orchestra. They passed away, I ended living own my own after that, it's been 3 years since then. Now I'm 19 almost 20 and we..." Rosaline said while grabbing Miranda's hand "are going to the surface to celebrate." Rosaline then tugged on Miranda's hand leading her past Link who was taking in what she just said. Once processed he turned around to find they had left he realized he the night was not over yet.

_**On the Royal Boat**_

The boat was lively and Prince Yu was forced to mingle. Once the boat was anchored Lavi decided it was time to unveil Kanda's birthday gift.

"Excuse me, may I have your attention please." Lavi announced to the crowd who quieted down as they heard him.

"Thank you all for coming to the prince's birthday party. We're glad you came to celebrate, now I would like to unveil his gift." Lavi announced to the crowd as he gestures toward the massive 'gift' covered with a white sheet. A crewman pulled the sheet to reveal a statue of Yu in a samurai outfit holding a katana looking heroic.

The crowd clapped to show their excitement for the statute, the prince however only looked at it in disgust. The king made his way over to the matchmaker, who was disgusted as a musician. He was pretending to be the new musician that Tiedoll hired to help Marie for the party.

"I assume you know what you're doing." He said in an amused as he watched them unpack their instruments.

Most people didn't notice the King talking to the musicians. Those who did brushed it off as the king being the kind soul he was. Most didn't know he was a famous matchmaker except Marie, and Lavi. At first it was a surprise that he was so young, not mention a male was actually a matchmaker. It was usually the role of a woman to perform that task.

The man was a mysterious one at that, he was a strapping young man with tanned skin, piercing green eyes, and auburn hair that was slicked back. He has a nice toned body, tall, and all the women were swooning over him. His name Remi, his original home was along the coast of France. His cover a flutist, a talented one at that.

**Back to the conversation**

"I wouldn't do this if I didn't know how." Remi replied as he set up along with the band.

"That's good to hear, you seem to be full of surprises." Tiedoll stated in a cheerful tone he always had.

"Anyway, I've have found 2 possible brides for the prince. It was actually hard to find a good match for him, the highest compatibility is with Alma Karma," Remi said while motioning to her "then the other is a teacher name Emilia, she seems nice maybe she'll be with the prince if Alma doesn't work out."

Tiedoll gave him a slight nod of approval he didn't like the fact that his son wasn't very compatibility to most of the candidates. Something told him that his son would find her tonight. Thankfully he knew both the candidates and approved of each of them.

"My only question now is, how do you get him to meet them without him knowing?" Tiedoll asked them as he finished setting up.

"They dance of course, if he happens to dance with one of them and likes one of them then they can court each other and then marry."Remi answered with a wink.

"Clever, now I see how you became so famous." Tiedoll replied to the young man in a praiseful tone.

"You're too kind your majesty, we're ready now you might want to convince your son to dance. He doesn't really look like the dancing type." Remi told the king kindly.

Tiedoll smiled and headed over to his son. Soon as a short chat between the two, Tiedoll looked back at the musicians and gave them a small nod. They then began to play, the song was slow but beautiful perfect to get the prince dancing with one of the ladies. Little did anyone know that Timcanpy Allen's dog, stumbled upon two stowaways.

**Inkwolf:**** The reason why I'm writing this story and doing a second Little Mermaid is because I never finished writing my Beauty and the Beast story for D Gray Man. Also the story has been stuck in the back of my mind for a while now. I'm also writing another story called Sanity check it. Till the next chapter my pups.**


	2. WHAT?

**Inkwolf:**** Hey so how do you like the story so far? Let me know by reviewing, I want to know what my pups think and also so I can get better for you guys.**

_**Rosaline and Miranda**_

"Rosaline do you realize how dangerous this?" Miranda whispered screamed to Rosaline

"I've done this plenty of times, don't be so worried nobody will see us." She whispered back in a non sealant tone.

"So you're telling me that you've hid on the side of a boat with humans this close and been close all the time?" She whispered back in disbelief.

"Yes, I would do this for hours listens to humans and watching them run around too. Their such interesting creatures. I've even befriend one, that one with the long navy hair." Rosaline said while pointing to the prince. She just gazed out into the crowd her eyes dancing as she watched the prince dance with a blonde haired woman.

Miranda turned to look through the gap in which gave them a view of the deck from the side of the ship. She looked around and her eyes lit up, it was the first time she had seen humans. She was like a child learning something knew about the world. She knew about humans everybody did, they had one major rule about humans don't let them see you. Humans have some knowledge of merpeople, but to humans merpeople were just fiction creatures.

Miranda in that moment understood why Rosaline went to the surface so much. In that moment of realization unknown to Miranda a blonde dog stuck its snout through the gap. Rosaline saw this a quickly went to cover Miranda's mouth to stop her from screaming. Only to have another hand cover Rosaline's mouth from behind her. Rosaline looked behind her only to see a pissed off Link for the second time that day.

Then it happened, Miranda gave a small scream of surprise and horror as the dog licked her back into reality. Miranda lost her balance and fell off the boat into the water with a big splash. Rosaline's worst fears came to life, losing a friend and being discovered. Rosaline who was still being held back by Link, pushed off taking Link down with her into the water. Creating an even louder splash, unfortunately the dog from before started barking in corner and Marie had stopped playing as soon as he heard that.

"Marie what's wrong? Did you hear something?" Allen asked worriedly.

Jacque glanced to Marie with a worried look, he stood up abruptly getting everyone's attention. They all stopped playing as Marie seemed to searching for something. A murmur swept the crowd as they stopped and stared at Marie.

_**'Splash'...'SPLASH'**_

The two splashes came from the side of the boat. People began to crowd around the side of the boat to see if they could find the source of what fell off out of the boat.

_**'BOOM'**_

The search was cut short by the boom of lighting and a downpour of rain that shortly followed. In that moment everyone began to head inside to boat for protection. As for the crew they went to their positions to steer the boat through the storm. The only people outside were the musicians (including the matchmaker) who was helping Allen bring the piano below deck.

_**With the trio**_

As soon as the trio landed in the water Link let go of Rosaline who swam over to Miranda. The impact seemed to have injured Miranda. Seemed.

"Miranda, please don't be hurt." Rosaline pleaded as she reached Miranda

With a quick motion Miranda fixed herself and turned to Rosaline. Rosaline embraced her friend thanking Poseidon that she was ok. The embrace was cut short with Link grabbing on Rosa's shoulders. He tore her from Miranda turned her around and proceeded to shake her furiously.

"Rosaline do you have any idea how danger that was?" He asked her like a doting dad.

Link had stopped shaking her but still had an iron grip on her.

"Yes I realize how dangerous it could have been, but humans aren't as bad as seem." She replied in defensive tone.

Link was about to say something but, a loud crash caught there attentions. It was the boat at was on fire, the boat was beginning to sink. They could hear faint screams and saw emergency boats being lowered. Rosaline began to swim up but Link still held onto her wrist.

"No Rosaline we can't risk being seen!" Link had a determined stare while he spoke in a demanding and serious tone.

"I don't care, I can't let any of them die Link." She tried to tear herself away but Link pulled her back.

"Fine, but Miranda and I are coming to make sure nobody sees us." He replied releasing Rosaline's wrist.

Rosaline gave him a small look of approval and the trio swam up to the surface. Most of the crew and guests were on the rowboats there was a man clinging onto some driftwood, a woman had jumped off the boat and didn't resurface, and there was one last person on board.

"Link get the girl, Miranda help out the poor guy, I don't think he can swim."

"What if they see us?" Miranda asked in turn.

At that moment the ship made a loud cracking sound and the last figure on board fell off backwards. As they landed they hit their head on driftwood and slipped under.

"Miranda go after the guy who hit his head you can help him. I'll get the guy over there. Hurry they'll die." Rosaline cried as they all saw off after their assigned human.

Link and Miranda swam especially fast due to the fact their humans needed air. Rosaline swam towards the male holding onto driftwood, she was almost there but he let go before she made it to him. Rosaline dove under the water, as she got closer she saw it was her prince and she swam even faster.

Link and Miranda had resurfaced with the humans, Miranda had gotten Marie. The humans were unconscious, the two began looked for Rosaline but the waves were too violent and they were forced to begin bringing their humans to shore.

_**A few hours later **_

The duo spent all night swimming but they got the humans onto dry shore, the made it as far as they could have gone to make sure the tide couldn't pull the two back into the water while they slept. Miranda and Link were tried, and they both stayed on the edge of where the water hit the sand. They were waiting for Rosaline to come; they also had to be prepared in case the humans woke up. Both of which were still breathing, and sure enough Rosaline did appear some time after with the prince a little ways down further from the duo.

Rosaline was exhausted and wanted to collapse right next to Kanda. But she kept herself up and placed her head on his chest. She felt his chest rise and lower and a beating sound that was faint but there. She stayed like for a few moments closing her eyes pretending they were in a bed together and she had legs instead of her tail. She wished she was his, and she knew it would never happen. She picked her head up and looked over him. Then she did something that was going to really get her in trouble, she kissed him.

Link and Miranda had gotten back in the water and swam to wear the shore met the water for Rosaline and her prince. The two had surfaced on the kiss, which was cut off short when the prince opened his eyes. Panic the duo hid behind a pile of rocks and watched while Rosaline stayed by his side. She held his head in her hands, "You really are a horrible swimmer as you've told me."

"You're the voice." Kanda said who couldn't she her due to there barely being any light from the rising sun.

"Yes prince sadly I must go now, do know that I love you. Sleep tight and meet me in our cove tonight make sure that no follows you, I have a gift for you." She answered and gave him one last kiss on the lips.

He in which he closed his eyes and fell in a blissful sleep; Rosaline placed his head gently in the sand. She pulled herself in the water where she let the tide carry her for a little bit. She swam through an underwater cave, which lead to the cove she referred too. She laid herself on the floor to sleep; she was unaware that Link and Miranda had followed her. They did nothing but sleep alongside her, they were just as tired and it was early in the morning. They were too tired to swim back home; the cove water was warm which prompted them to sleep. The three slept until it was about 9 o'clock or so, they had gotten a few hours of sleep and they all had places to be.

Link and Miranda agreed it was be best if they kept Rosaline's secret since they also had saved humans from drowning. No other merperson had to know, and then the trio had set off back to their home, which was 2 hours swim from the cove.

_**At the Beach**_

"I've found some people and it looks that there is another survivor further down." A male voice rang.

The woman stirred from her spot in the sand. She opened her a eyes a little before turning herself over so she could cough violently to spit out water that had remained in her lungs. Her lungs burned, she couldn't speak but someone had held her and poured clean water down her throat. She opened her eyes to find one of her students with a canteen of water.

"You're lucky to be alive teach."

"Timothy? What are you doing here?" She asked dryly as she slowly sat up.

She looked over at her student whose blue hair covered his face.

"I thought you'd died ya know." He stated

"Timothy-" She was cut short when Timothy hugged her tightly.

"They told us about the boat sinking and that you were one of the people missing. So they cancelled school so the other students could be with their parents. I had nowhere else to go so I joined the search party. You're all I've got now Emilia" Timothy cried into her shirt.

As Timothy cried into Emilia, Lenalee and Lavi were tending to Marie's head injury.

Emilia, Timothy, Lavi, Lenalee, and Marie were so busy they had forgotten about the other survivor.

All except for one person, "Prince Kanda, you're alive. The prince is alive, everyone the prince lives." Shouted a woman's voice to the other's of the search party.

_**The Japanese Sea Castle**_

"Lady Rosaline has arrived your majesty." A fish announced to the King and Princess.

Neah came him a little nod allowing Rosaline to enter the throne room. She swam in and then bowed in respect to the king.

"Rosaline it's great to see you again."

"Same to you two Neah."

Neah held out his arm and Rosaline grabbed onto him as he lead the dining room, the table was set for two with food ready. It was only 12 o'clock in the afternoon, and Rosaline was starving.

"I assume you that you'd be hungry."

Rosaline could only say "Neah you're to kind."

"Shall we." Neah asked while gesturing to the table.

They sat down and eat their meal, the chatted and caught up on what they had been doing for the past couple of years.

"I couldn't believe the news when I had heard you were going to be crowned king. Everyone thought that Tyki or Sheryl would have been chosen after the Earl died."

"The old man had a soft spot for me and also I've called you to discuss a few things." He said neverously.

"What?"

"Who took you in after your parents died 7 years ago, Rosa?" He blurted.

"My parents' music teacher, she never married and was too old to have children. She died 3 years ago I don't like talking about it Neah." She said as she got up.

Neah got up as well seeing she was upset she was leaving until he grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry Rosa I know it was hard for, but it was hard for me too. I know how it feels like when my father died, all I wished for that you were with me to help me with my grief."

"Neah where are going with this?" She asked him in an slightly upset tone.

"Rosaline when my father died he chose me to become king, I can't be king without a queen. I've been trying to find you for these 7 years."

"Neah?"

"Rosaline I've missed you so much, and I'm allowed to choose who I want as my mate and I want you."

"Neah."

"Rosaline please be my mate, you'll be great as a queen. I only want you Rosaline."

"Neah! I can't be your mate, I love another."

"WHAT!?" He screamed

Rosaline shouted back at him, "I'VE MET SOMEONE ELSE!"

"Who is it?" He asked less shocked

"I'm not going to tell you Neah." Was her reply.

"Why not, unless he doesn't exist."

"Because I don't want you to hurt him, or anyone else for that matter. Also he doesn't know how I feel, I've never fully confessed to him my feelings. If you'll excuse me I have to go handle some personal things." Was her answer.

With that Rosaline swam out of the castle as fast as she could, she just couldn't tell him that she loved a human. Or where and what she had been doing for the past 7 years, nobody could know the truth. Rosaline just kept swimming until she finally came up to her cove, as she swam in she found her collection of human tools. She had a dresser, a bed from a royal ship, and a desk from a pirate ship as well as the captain's chair. She had small little trinkets as well; Rosaline swam over to her bed and began to cry. She ended up crying herself to sleep; she knew that she be forced to marry Neah soon or later.

**Inkwolf:**** Wow I wrote this chapter fast, but then again I was really motivated to write this and I have more planned out than I do unlike most of my stories. I'm happy to announce that I'm going to hit over 2,000 views on The Little Sea Witch (Magi version, plot is similar to the original story). If you aren't feeling this version then read The Little Sea Witch. Love you all my pups.**


End file.
